The new student
by Ronhermione4ever
Summary: This year there's a transfer coming to Hogwarts.Her names Jordan Amare.She's going to become the trio's enemy or there friend.(This is my first fanfic)
1. Default Chapter

Draco's POV  
  
I was sitting alone in a compartement. Alone, I thought, away from those two dunderheads that refuse to leave me alone. Just then, the door slid open and a tall, slender girl walked in. "Is this seat taken?" She asked pointing to the seat beside me. I sat there a minute with my mouth open. Then I finally managed, " I- I- I don't think so." "So whats your name?" she asked as she sat down beside me. "Draco malfo," I said, pulling myself together " whats your's." "I'm Jordan Amare" she said, I looked in to her blue eyes. "Are you a first year?" said Draco, "because I haven't seen you before." Jordan laughed, "No. I had to be transfered from my old school. I'm in my sixth year." "Of course," I said, "so am I, but we never had a transfer before." Jordan and I got along fine. She was a pure-blood . So we talked about are parents and about Hogwarts. Before I knew it we were at Hogwarts. As soon as we got off the train I took her towards the horseless carriages, but when we apporched them, Jordan stopped dead in her tracks. "Wha- what are those," she asked, pointing right in front of a carriage.  
  
Harry's POV  
  
I saw an unfamilar girl beside Draco. She looked sort of scared. Then I realized that she was looking at the thestrals. "What's wrong?" Draco asked the girl. "I'm not getting in that carriage until someone tells me what those things are are," The girl said. I realized Draco wouldn't remember the thestrals and the new girl would never get in the carriage without some idea what the thestrals were. I walked over to the girl and Draco. "What are you doing here Potter?" Draco spat. "Trying to help..." I paused. "Jordan Amare," she said, " and how do you plan to help me?" I walked up the the winged horse and patted it. "These are thestrals," I explained, "These ones are quite harmless." "You're quite well informed," Jordan said, "What's your name?" " Harry Potter." "The Harry Potter," she said looking astouned. "The one and only." "Would you like to ride with me and Draco?" She offered, "Your ride appears to have left," pointing towards the rest of the carraiges that were halfway to the castle.  
  
Ron's POV  
  
Why did Harry have to leave me with Hermione of all people he had to pick it had to be her. "So..." she said. "So..." I responded. "When do you think V- Voldemort will strike?" "Don't know" This ride is going to take forever. But then again, maybe that isn't such a bad thing after all. Hermione moved closer which made me nervous being so close to her. I was suprised that I moved a little closer so now we were a few centemeters away from each other when the carriage suddenly slowed down so we moved away from each other Hermione's face was red and mine probaly matched my hair.  
  
*Later in great hall*  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Dumbledore stood up and everyone want quiet. "This year"he annouced "a six year girl named Jordan Amare has been transfered to Hogwarts and she shall be sorted before the sorting hats song." Then I saw this girl enter the hall. She looked like she was a head taller than me. Perfect hight for kissing Ron. My cheeks burned. Ron looked over at me. I turned my head so he wouldn't see my face. How can I even think of Ron like that. We're friends. Thats it... Or is it? "Hermione," he said to me, "Is anything wrong?" I looked at him "It's nothing" "Are you hiding something from me?" "What would I have to hide?"and I turned away again.By then the girl was already sitting on the three legged stool ,the sorting hat looked like it was having a difficult time sorting her,but finally she was sorted into Slytherin. " She doesn't look like any of the Slytherin's we know"Ron said staring at Jordan "Looks can be deseving" 


	2. cry

Chapter 2 Cry  
  
Common Room  
  
Harry's pov  
  
"I just don't trust that girl Jordan"Hermione said to me and Ron.  
  
"Why don't you trust her?" Ron asked.  
  
"Because all of a sudden a girl who transfers here thats never happend before"she answered  
  
"How do you know if the school hasn't had a transfer before!"he yelled  
  
"Ron I read hogwarts a history a millon times i'd think i'd know!''she yelled standing up and walking over to Ron"Ron just because she looks nice doesn't men she is.She can be smart,tall whatever you see in her but she could be on different sides she could be working for voldermort for all we know.Have you thought of that!'' she yelled running up to the girls dorms.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I ran up the stairs when I heard some sobbing come from down stairs and i looked down to see Ron colaspe on the couch and put his head in is hands an start to cry ' oh my gosh I made him cry" I thought I moved into the shadows and listened to them talk and I heard Ron say  
  
"Why does this happen to me Harry why do we get into fights all the timeI don't get it"  
  
"I don't know Ron " Harry said "I thimk you should go talk to her"  
  
"Harry look at me i'am crying over a stupid fight I can't let her see me like this she'll think i'm a whimp"he cried harder.  
  
'oh my gosh I made hime cry over a stupid fight he does care about me'I thought  
  
"Harry I'm confused because this days i've beens filling different around herthen all of a sudden a transfer and Hermione thinks she can be working for voldermort sounding completly suprised in him self.  
  
'Ishoul go down there' I thought I got up and walked down the stairs.  
  
Ron's POV  
  
All of a sudden I heard someone coming down stairs I looked up and there was Hermione crying and then she started to run to me and she trough her arms around me.  
  
"I'm sorry Ron I didn't mean for this to happen I didn't mean to make you cry"she said crying into my shoulder."I'm so sorry"  
  
"Its ok Hermione look at me I'm ok"I said lifting up her chin to look at me I looked deep into her eyes and said calmly "Hermione i'm ok it was just a stupid fight.  
  
"I think I will go"Harry said  
  
"But Ron I made you cry"she cried harder into my shoulder.  
  
"Hermione did you listen to the conversion"I asked hoping she didn't but she nodded and I sighed."Then you know why I cryed then right" sha nodded again  
  
"Ok then theres know reason for you to cry then"  
  
"Thanks Ron sometimes you can be a bid git but sometimes you can be real sweet"she said smiling at me I smiled back  
  
"Thanks"I said "You know what thats the fastest time we have fought and someone apoligized that must be a new record"  
  
"Ron this is why I'm your friend we became friends by fighting and you try to make me laugh or other people laugh at hard time thats why I like you"she said still hugging when I realized what she said.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I said that you are nice"  
  
"No the other part"  
  
"Thats why I like you"  
  
'Thats it"I said smiling and she smiled back we lend closer when all of a sudden we heard something up the stairs.  
  
"Did you get that Ginny"  
  
I moved away from Hermione and ran up stairs and she followed and when we got up there Ginny and Harry where holding a big bag.  
  
Hermione's Pov  
  
Ron looked really mad and all the times we have fought I have never seen him this mad.  
  
"We were we were just"Ginny siad slowly  
  
"I was..."He yelled and ran to the boys dorms I did the same and gave Ginny 'I can't beleive you did that' look.  
  
Boys dorms  
  
No ones POV  
  
"Ron I can expalin" Harry said  
  
"Harry I don't want to talk to you.You ruined the best moment of my life and for the first time I'm gald I fought with Hermione and You and Ginny just ruined it."Ron yelled now in tears again.  
  
"Ron I'm sorry just let me explain"  
  
"No just get out of here leave me alone"Ron yelled  
  
Girls dorm  
  
No ones POV  
  
"Ginny I can't beleive you'd do such a thing"Hermione yelled  
  
"Hermione,I'm sorry I never knew that you where going to kiss him"Ginny said Hermione was crying again  
  
"You and Harry just ruined the best moment of my life now I don't know if I will ever get to have a moment like that again because voldermort could kill me or worse Ron.I'd don't know what I'd do if he died"  
  
"Hermione,..."Ginny said"I know how you feel his my brother and his your bestfriend"  
  
"Ginny you don't know how I feel I never told you now just get out of here!"Hermione yelled crying harder. 


End file.
